Annäherung in Hertfordshire
by jojo61
Summary: ...und nun noch etwas zum Beginn der ganzen Geschichte, passend zu den übrigen Veröffentlichungen von mir. Gehe nun bald in die Ferien und wünsche euch ebenso eine schöne Urlaubszeit!


**Annäherung in Hertfordshire**

Zwei Herren entstiegen erschöpft der Kutsche. Seit Tagen fuhren sie nun schon von Ort zu Ort, um nach einer passenden Bleibe auf dem Lande für Charles Bingley Ausschau zu halten. Jede Nacht in einem anderen Gasthof, mal passabel, mal miserabel. Die wenigen Häuser, die zur Auswahl standen, die Bingley von Agenten und Anwälten empfohlen worden waren, hatten sich als nicht tauglich herausgestellt. Fitzwilliam Darcy streckte seine langen, müden Glieder. Verflucht, ihm tat der Rücken gehörig weh. Ein Ausritt wäre vielleicht nicht das Schlechteste.

Das Wetter war gar nicht so übel, herbstlich zwar bereits, aber schön und trocken. Neugierig blickte er sich um. Was hatte Charles gesagt? Hertfordshire? Ein angebliches Glanzstück von Haus sei hier zu pachten. Nun ja, das hatte man von den anderen ungeeigneten Hütten auch gesagt. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen bog Charles gerade um die Ecke der Dorfstraße. Er wies den Weg zur Schmiede, wo er gerade zwei Pferde für einen Erkundungsritt angemietet hatte. Das allerdings kam Fitzwilliam Darcy gelegen, er brauchte dringend ein bisschen frische Luft und körperlichen Ausgleich.

So sprengten beide mit den zugegebenermaßen nicht gerade rassigen Pferden über die abgeernteten Felder Hertfordshires. Der Schmied hatte ihnen freundlicherweise erklärt, in welche Richtung das erwähnte Objekt lag. Netherfield Park. Nun gut, sie hatten beide keine großen Erwartungen, nicht nach den Enttäuschungen der letzten Tage.

Als das Haus hinter einem Wäldchen in Sichtweite kam, dachten beide zunächst, sie hätten den verkehrten Weg eingeschlagen. In der Auffahrt saßen sie von den Rössern ab. Da kam bereits die Haushälterin angestürzt, einen Brief in der Hand wedelnd. Sie wurden erwartet, wie angenehm. Fitzwilliam Darcy zog erstaunt seine linke Augenbraue nach oben und blickte den Freund angenehm überrascht an. Also dies war tatsächlich Netherfield Park. Ein großes Anwesen, anscheinend sehr gepflegt, zumindest wenn man dem ersten Eindruck nachging.

Die Führung durch das Haus bestätigte diesen Eindruck. Große, helle, komfortable Räume, ein angemessener Wirtschaftstrakt, Wälder und Ländereien mit entsprechenden Jagdmöglichkeiten dabei. Charles grinste zufrieden vor sich hin. Dennoch konnte er die Entscheidung nicht fällen, ohne seinen Freund um dessen Meinung zu fragen. Als auch dieser sich zustimmend äußerte, war der Handel beschlossene Sache.

Die Haushälterin bestand darauf, dass die Herren sogleich, also noch am Abend Einzug halten sollten, sie hätte bereits das Hauptschlafzimmer sowie zwei (vorsichtshalber) Gästezimmer gerichtet, da sie ja auf den Besuch brieflich vorbereitet war. Bingley beschloss, die Formalitäten erst am kommenden Tag abzuwickeln, und nickte erfreut über den Vorschlag der patenten Frau. Bis die Herren in den Ort zurück geritten seien und dann mit Gepäck samt Kutsche nach Netherfield kommen würden, könne sie dann auch ein bescheidenes Dinner servieren, so ihr Versprechen. Das ließen sich die beiden Freunde nicht zweimal sagen, sie saßen auf und ritten in schnellem Tempo Richtung Ortschaft.

Als man am Abend nach dem – von bescheiden konnte keineswegs die Rede sein, wenngleich es kein exquisites Dinner gewesen war, so aber doch reichlich, schmackhaft und mit Können zubereitet – Essen noch eine Weile am Kamin zusammen saß, war Charles bereits in Briefe an seine Schwestern vertieft. Er berichtete von seinem „Fund" in Hertfordshire und bat sowohl seine ledige Schwester Caroline als auch seine verheiratete Schwester Louisa und deren Gatten, ihm doch baldmöglichst einen Besuch abzustatten. Währenddessen hielt sich Fitzwilliam an ein Buch und an den Brandyvorrat.

Endlich ein ordentliches Bett! Wohlig seufzend legte sich Fitzwilliam Darcy in die bequeme, große Schlafstatt. Fast wie bei ihm zu Hause auf Pemberley. Seine Lider verschlossen träge die eisblauen Augen. Der Schlummer übermannte ihn fast augenblicklich.

Aber er schreckte nach wenigen Minuten wieder hoch. Hatte er da ein Geräusch gehört? Nein, das war kaum möglich. Bedienstete waren noch keine im Haus, die Haushälterin wollte sich erst morgen um die Erweiterung des Personals kümmern und Charles einige zuverlässige Vertreter der Landbevölkerung vorstellen, die sich dafür eignen könnten. Er richtete sich halb auf seinen Ellbogen auf. Ein schwacher Duft von Lavendel kam ihm in die Nase. Er drehte sich auf die rechte Bettseite, schob instinktiv die Lade der Nachtkonsole heraus und tatsächlich, da lag ein getrocknetes Lavendelsträußchen drinnen. Er nahm es in die Hand und roch einmal intensiv daran, dann legte er es wieder in die Lade zurück und schob diese wieder zu. Schlaftrunken lehnte er sich in die Kissen zurück.

_Er wanderte durch ein riesiges Lavendelfeld. Die Sonne schien, es war angenehm warm. Zu warm für die ganze formelle Kleidung. Er zog den Frack aus, knöpfte die Weste auf und entledigte sich seiner Krawatte. Langsam rollte er die Ärmel des Hemdes nach oben. Die Sonne brannte nun auf seine bloßen Unterarme. Es tat gut. Der Lavendel hüllte ihn komplett mit seinem Duft ein. Er atmete tief ein. Dann blickte er hoch zur Sonne, um nicht zu sehr geblendet zu werden, schützte er seine Augen mit einer vor die Stirn gehaltenen Hand. Dann wanderte sein Blick zum Horizont, über die violett wogenden Blumen. Eine Frau kam von dort aus auf ihn zu, langsamen Schrittes. Ihre schmale Silhouette war eine Augenweide. Sie kam näher und näher, aber er konnte ihr Gesicht, ihre Züge, ihr weiteres Aussehen wegen des grellen Gegenlichtes nicht ausmachen. Sie blieb wie ein Schattenriss für ihn. Er konnte nicht anders, als nach ihr zu greifen, aber die ganze Erscheinung erwies sich als ein Trugschluss seiner Augen, eine Fata Morgana, von der schon mancher Wüstenreisende in den entsprechenden Magazinen und Abhandlungen geschrieben hatte. Er wollte es noch einmal versuchen, machte einen Schritt vorwärts, wollte die Frau unbedingt anfassen, er stolperte, fiel nach vorne in die Massen von Lavendel…_

… hart schlug er auf dem Boden neben dem Bett auf. Das weckte ihn endgültig auf. Oh nein, was hatte er denn da für einen Unfug zusammengeträumt? Und dann auch noch aus dem Bett zu rollen, wie ein kleines Kind, das zum ersten Mal in einem großen, offenen Bett schlafen durfte. Es musste wohl die ungewohnte Umgebung sein. Er stand ungelenk auf und legte sich wieder unter die wärmenden Decken. Aber jetzt wollte sich der Schlaf nicht mehr so schnell einstellen, lange wälzte er sich hin und her, bis er endlich wieder in der Lage war, einzuschlafen.

Während Charles Bingley am nächsten Tag den Anwalt mit den Papieren für das Haus empfing, rüstete sich Fitzwilliam Darcy zur Abreise nach London. Er versprach, aber rasch wiederzukehren und wahrscheinlich dann auch Charles´ Schwestern mitzubringen. Da Hertfordshire in nicht allzu großer Distanz zu London lag, würde er sicher in wenigen Tagen wieder zurück sein.

In der Zeit der Abwesenheit seines Freundes empfing Charles Bingley die ländliche Gesellschaft der näheren Umgebung, denn dass es einen neuen Pächter auf Netherfield gab, hatte sich überall in Windeseile herumgesprochen. Einer der ersten Besucher war Sir William Lucas, der unweit von Netherfield sein eigenes Heim, Lucas Lodge, unterhielt. Auch wurde Charles seiner Tochter, Miss Charlotte Lucas, vorgestellt, die zwar zusammen mit ihrem Vater gekommen war, aber in der Kutsche vor dem Haus gewartet hatte. Beim Verabschieden des Gastes vor dem Portal fand sich dann also Gelegenheit, die junge Dame ebenfalls vorzustellen. Von da an kamen und gingen fast stündlich die Besucher, viele von ihnen schienen auf wundersame Weise immer wieder ihre Töchter zu erwähnen.

Einer dieser Besucher war ein gewisser Mr. Bennet, dessen Besitz wohl direkt an Netherfield zu grenzen schien. Er fiel Charles deswegen auf, weil er einen humorvollen, leicht selbstironischen Ton anschlug und insgesamt den sehr angenehmen Eindruck eines klugen, weltoffenen Mannes machte. Obwohl auch er nicht gerade unerheblich mit Töchtern gesegnet zu sein schien. Charles fand, nachdem Mr. Bennet gegangen war, dass ein Gegenbesuch dorthin, nach Longbourn, ganz sicher amüsant sein könnte.

Fitzwilliam Darcy war nach einigen Tagen mit Caroline Bingley zurückgekehrt, die andere Schwester von Charles und deren Gatte zeigten keine große Lust, sich dem Landleben zu widmen und waren in London geblieben. Die gesamte Fahrt nach Hertfordshire war eine einzige Marter für Darcy gewesen, da er dem ständigen, belanglosen Geplapper Miss Bingleys hilflos ausgeliefert war. Dementsprechend schlecht gelaunt kam er auf Netherfield an.

Es trug auch nicht zu seiner Aufheiterung bei, dass Charles ihn sogleich mit der Meldung empfing, dass man für den kommenden Abend zu einer ländlichen Gesellschaft, einem Tanzereignis nach Meryton eingeladen sei. Überdies berichtete er von den ganzen Bekanntschaften, die er inzwischen hier gemacht hatte und dies alles erzeugte einen richtigen Druck im Kopf von Fitzwilliam Darcy. Das Genörgel von Caroline Bingley über den angeblich desolaten Personalstand und die fürchterliche Abgeschiedenheit des Hauses gab ihm schließlich den Rest und deswegen floh er recht frühzeitig auf sein Zimmer.

Merkwürdigerweise zog er als allererstes, noch bevor er die Krawatte lockerte oder die Stiefel auszog, die Schublade aus der kleinen Kommode am Bett. Dann roch er abermals am Lavendel. Irgendwie schien es ihm, als hätte er diesen Duft in den letzten Tagen in London vermisst. Diesmal legte der das getrocknete Sträußchen nicht zurück in die Lade, sondern deponiert es oben auf der Ablagefläche der Kommode. Der zarte Duft umgab ihn während seiner Nachtruhe.

Während des Frühstücks versuchte Charles abermals, ihn mit den Namen der bisherigen Besucher vertraut zu machen. Es nützte wenig, er warf sie nach wenigen Minuten alle wieder durcheinander, obwohl sich Charles redlich Mühe gab, auch im Hinblick auf den bevorstehenden Tanz am Abend. Ein vernichtender Blick seines Freundes war alles, was er für seine Mühen erntete. „Charles, bei Gott, du weißt wie sehr ich solche Veranstaltungen verabscheue. Mir wäre es lieb, wenn du mit Caroline alleine hingehen würdest, wirklich." Aber dieser ließ keine Einwände gelten, er hätte allen bereits angekündigt, dass er in Begleitung seines Freundes erscheinen würde. Fitzwilliam rollte entnervt mit den Augen. Er wusste genau, der Abend würde schrecklich werden – für ihn und damit wahrscheinlich auch für alle anderen Beteiligten.

Fitzwilliam Darcy bemühte sich erst gar nicht, den Tag über seine schlechte Laune zu verbergen. Er ignorierte alle Versuche Miss Bingleys um oberflächliche Konversation und quittierte jede ihrer Bemerkungen beständig mit eisigem Schweigen. Lediglich gegenüber Charles ließ er hie und da mal ein knappes Wort verlauten. Mit steinerner Miene bestieg er am Abend die Kutsche nach Meryton, während Charles fröhlich vor sich hin pfiff und dessen Schwester bereits jetzt schon ständig anzügliche Bemerkungen über die Landbevölkerung machte und dabei Beifall heischend zu ihm herübersah. Er drückte sich tief in die Polster der Kutsche.

Er fühlte sich schrecklich unwohl, als man im Foyer sich der Umhänge und Mäntel entledigte. Der Musik nach zu urteilen, war der Tanz bereits in vollem Gange. Auch das noch, man würde wohl mitten hineinplatzen, wie unangenehm. Charles zuliebe riss er sich zusammen und nahm den Kopf hoch, als sich die Tür zum Saal öffnete. Ein Gewirr von vielen Tanzpaaren, die sich zu lebhafter Musik bewegten, bot sich ihren Augen. Doch kaum wurde die Menge der Neuankömmlinge gewahr, herrschte abrupte Stille. Wie peinlich! Eine Art Panik bemächtigte sich seiner, er wäre am liebsten auf der Stelle weggerannt.

Aber da setzte Charles sich langsam in Bewegung und es blieb ihm und Miss Bingley nichts anderes übrig, als ihm zu folgen. Die Leute hatten einen Mittelgang gebildet, durch den man nun schritt. Während Bingley mal links, mal rechts kurz hinblickte und lächelte, versuchte Fitzwilliam stur geradeaus auf das Saalende zu schauen. Bis etwa zur Hälfte des Weges gelang ihm dies, dann stieg ihm der Duft von Lavendel in die Nase. Er blickte irritiert in die Richtung, aus der ihm der Duft entgegen wehte und schaut geradewegs in ein paar fragende, große, hübsche Augen. Eine zartgliedrige Schönheit war die Besitzerin dieser Augen. Er konnte kaum den Blick von ihr wenden, aber er musste. Schnell sah er daher wieder auf das Parkett vor ihm. Unpassenderweise erinnerte ihn dieser kurze Kontakt an den Traum, den er neulich in seiner ersten Nacht auf Netherfield hatte. Der Lavendel, die junge Frau… merkwürdig. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

Der Abend verlief genauso so übel, wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Kaum dass sich alles wieder zum Tanz zusammenfand, wurden sie von einem jovialen Sir William Lucas empfangen und dann der Familie Bennet vorgestellt. Unter deren Töchtern befand sich die lavendelduftende Schönheit. Elizabeth war ihr Name. Fitzwilliam Darcy zuckte mit keiner Miene, er war wie aus einem Eisblock geschlagen. Charles hingegen amüsierte sich königlich in der Unterhaltung mit deren älterer Schwester Jane. Dann forderte er diese zum Tanz auf.

Während die Paare tanzten, kam Miss Elizabeth Bennet auf ihn zu. Er wünschte sich sofort in ein Mauseloch. Doch sie war keineswegs kontaktscheu oder zurückhaltend ihm, einem Fremden, gegenüber und wollte wissen, ob er ebenfalls gerne tanze. Er war derart verblüfft über ihre offene Art, dass er diese Frage sofort kategorisch verneinte. Er tanze nur, wenn es sich gar nicht vermeiden ließe, gab er knapp zur Antwort. Damit schien er sie erfolgreich in die Flucht geschlagen zu haben, sie ging, er atmete auf.

Charles hing den ganzen Abend mit Hingabe an Miss Jane Bennet. Es war ziemlich offensichtlich, dass sich beide zueinander hingezogen fühlten. Sie war auch eine wirklich wunderschöne junge Frau, das musste man zugeben. Bingley tanzte mehrere Male mit ihr, ab und zu auch mal mit anderen Damen.

Einmal nahm Charles seinen Freund zur Seite, wollte ihn ebenfalls zum Tanzen bewegen, jedoch scheiterte er mit diesem Versuch jämmerlich. Stattdessen bekam er nur trockene, leicht spöttische Kommentare von Fitzwilliam Darcy über die Schwester von Jane Bennet zu hören, die er seinerseits auch recht nett fand, eine Meinung, der sich sein Freund offensichtlich gar nicht anschließen konnte. Er schüttelte daher in leichtem Unverständnis den Kopf und ließ Fitzwilliam stehen; es war in der Tat besser, ihn in dieser Art von Stimmung sich selbst zu überlassen.

Selbiger konnte absolut nicht aus seiner Haut. Er startete immerhin einen kläglichen Versuch, sich in die Konversation einzuschalten, es ging um die Kraft der Poesie in der Liebe, er wollte unbedingt einen Beitrag (warum eigentlich, fragte er sich selbst verblüfft) zu diesem Thema leisten. Aber er wurde von Elizabeth Bennet einfach abgeschmettert, links liegen gelassen. Und dann wusste er plötzlich aus welchem Grund, als ihm Miss Elizabeth Bennet nämlich ganz fröhlich und fast wie nebenbei bedeutete, dass sie die ganze Unterhaltung, die kurz zuvor zwischen Charles und ihm stattgefunden hatte und die diese wenig erfreulichen Aspekte hinsichtlich ihrer Person aufwies, mitangehört hatte. Ihm blieb die Luft weg vor Schreck. Er war wirklich ein Riesentrottel.

Ja, er hatte all diese unschönen Dinge über Miss Elizabeth zu Charles gesagt, völlig richtig, aber er war schließlich nicht der Typ, der das gleiche lockere Benehmen an den Tag legen konnte wie sein Freund. Einfach auf eine schöne Dame zugehen, mit ihr ins Gespräch kommen, mit ihr zu tanzen, das schaffte er nicht. Also wehrte er verbal ab, stellte eben die erwähnte Dame als nicht passend für ihn hin oder befand das alles ganz einfach für unter seiner Würde. Damit ließ man ihn dann wenigstens in Ruhe und das war es, was er sich wünschte.

Auch wenn er vielleicht insgeheim diese junge Frau ganz anders betrachtete. Doch das würde er gegenüber Charles niemals zugeben, nein, er konnte es ja nicht einmal sich selbst gegenüber zugeben. Aber – sie hatte etwas Faszinierendes an sich. Das konnte er nicht leugnen. Und dieser Lavendelduft – absolut verwirrend. Er hatte sie brüskiert, aber sie hatte auf ganz außergewöhnliche Art zurückgeschlagen. Ungewöhnlich.

Er versuchte, sich in der gleichen Situation Miss Bingley vorzustellen. Das hätte ihm nun sogar fast ein Grinsen entlockt, er presste daher fest seine Lippen aufeinander. Sie hätte ihm mit dem Fächer schmerzhaft auf den Arm geklopft und ihm dann mit viel Brimborium und beleidigtem Gesichtsausdruck mitgeteilt, dass sie die gesamte Konversation ganz unfreiwillig (natürlich!) mitangehört hätte und sodann gefordert, dass er sich auf der Stelle bei ihr für die unbedachten und erniedrigenden Äußerungen entschuldigt.

Er war verwundert, dass Frauen so verschieden sein konnten. Das war ihm eigentlich nicht geläufig, alle die er bisher kennen gelernt hatte (und er nahm natürlich seine Schwester von diesem harten Urteil aus), fielen stets in die Kategorie Miss Bingleys: Hübsch, aus gutem Hause, aber sehr bemüht, stets zu gefallen. Mit einem Wort: Langweilig! Eine wie Miss Bennet hatte er wirklich noch nie getroffen. In der Tat eine bemerkenswerte Dame.

Seine Gedanken beschäftigten sich auf der kurzen Kutschfahrt von Meryton zurück nach Netherfield weiter mit Miss Bennet. Er wollte es nicht, aber diese Gedanken gingen ihm einfach nicht aus dem Kopf. Sie war schön, ja, sicher nicht die großartige Schönheit wie ihre Schwester, aber doch ebenfalls schön, auf ihre Art. Er zwang sich rasch, aus dieser Gedankenwelt herauszutreten. Doch eine Minute später hatten ihn ähnliche Denkvorgänge schon wieder eingeholt. Konnte sie die Frau aus dem Traum sein? Die durch das Lavendelfeld auf ihn zu gelaufen war? Wäre doch immerhin möglich... nein niemals, seit wann gestattete er sich denn, an so einen Unsinn zu glauben? Völlig absurd!

Auf seinem Zimmer angekommen, öffnete er trotz der kühlen Nacht ein Fenster, atmete einmal sehr tief die frische Luft ein. Dann ging er schnurstracks zur Nachtkonsole, riss am Schubfach und holte den Lavendel heraus. Ohne noch einmal dran zu schnuppern warf er die trockenen Blüten in hohem Bogen aus dem Fenster. Dann klappte er dieses mit Nachdruck zu. Schluss mit wirren Träumen und vagen Spekulationen!

Aber er fand einfach keinen Schlaf in dieser Nacht. Wie er sich auch drehte und wendete, ob auf dem Rücken, in Seitenlage oder gar bäuchlings im Bett liegend, er war von einer inneren Unruhe erfasst. Er konnte es sich nicht erklären. Mehrere Male stand er auf. Einmal schenkte er sich einen Becher Wasser ein, das nächste Mal wusch er sich das erhitzte Gesicht ab, dann wieder stürzte er ein halbes Glas Wein herunter.

Und wenn er endlich wieder im Bett lag, stand ihm jedes Mal kurz das Gesicht von Elizabeth Bennet vor Augen. Er stöhnte. O Gott, wie sie ihn abgefertigt hatte zum Schluss! Natürlich hatte sie allen Grund dazu gehabt. Er fühlte sich hundeelend. Mühevoll versuchte er sich zu beruhigen, indem er sich einredete, dass er nichts mehr mit ihr zu tun hätte, ja sie vermutlich nicht einmal wieder sehen würde. Es gelang ihm, sich mit derlei Gedanken ein bisschen einzulullen, so dass er wenigstens für einige Zeit in einen jedoch angespannten Schlummer fiel.

Erwartungsgemäß war er am nächsten Tag völlig erschlagen. Er sagte aber zunächst einmal nichts, als man ihm gegen Mittag fröhlich mitteilte, dass Caroline für den Abend darauf die älteste Miss Bennet nach Netherfield eingeladen hatte. Charles strahlte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, obwohl er für sich und Fitzwilliam Darcy eine Einladung zum Regimentseinstand des Colonel Forster für den gleichen Abend erhalten hatte. Man würde also wahrscheinlich gar nicht auf Jane Bennet treffen. Fitzwilliam war beruhigt. Charles fand es nicht ganz so passend und überlegte schon, ob man zum Colonel nicht auch ein Stündchen später kommen konnte. Aber seine Schwester wies ihn diesbezüglich gehörig in die Schranken.

Charles und er verbrachten den Tag damit, sich die Ländereien und die damit verbundene Jagd anzuschauen. Erst ritten sie über das Gebiet, dann setzten sie ihre Erkundungen bei einem ausgedehnten Spaziergang fort. Fitzwilliam Darcy hörte dabei nicht ohne ein gewisses Erstaunen, welch tiefen Eindruck Jane Bennet am vorherigen Abend auf seinen Freund gemacht hatte. Da er aber müde und abgespannt war, ging er nicht näher auf die begeisterten Äußerungen von Charles ein und ließ ihn gewähren. Immerhin war sein Geplauder recht unterhaltsam.

Beim Dinner drehte sich das Gespräch nicht mehr nur um Jane Bennet, da Caroline ihren Bruder bereits nach wenigen diesbezüglichen Kommentaren seinerseits nur einmal viel sagend anfunkelte und schon versiegte sein Mitteilungsbedürfnis drastisch. Fitzwilliam Darcy fragte sich allerdings, wieso Miss Bingley sich dann die Mühe gemacht hatte, ebendiese Jane Bennet hierher einzuladen, obwohl sie sie doch offensichtlich ablehnte. Aber er schwieg beharrlich zu diesem ganzen Themenkomplex. Der Tag heute war ihm eindeutig zu „bennet-lastig".

Als er auf ein Zimmer kam, um sich für die Nacht zurückzuziehen, erstarrte er für einen Moment. In einer Vase auf dem kleinen runden Tisch stand ein frischer Blumenstrauß, mit allerlei herbstlichen Blüten, darunter befanden sich aber auch mehrere Rispen mit Lavendel, wie man am vorherrschenden Duft im Raum unschwer erkennen konnte. Aber Fitzwilliam Darcy konnte sich nicht dazu überwinden, den schönen neuen Strauß mit Vehemenz aus dem Fenster zu werfen. Er öffnete zwar einen Flügel, aber nur um den Lavendelduft mit der kalten Herbstluft, die nun von draußen herein zog, zu verdünnen.

Er rieb sich mit der Hand über die Stirn. Warum konnte er diesem Duft, diesen Blüten, diesen Assoziationen mit dem Traum und letztendlich mit Elizabeth Bennet nicht entkommen? Es war schier wie verhext!

Er schlief etwas besser in dieser Nacht, was aber in erster Linie seiner völligen Erschöpfung zuzuschreiben war. Am nächsten Morgen bereitete sich das Haus bereits auf den Besuch von Jane Bennet vor. Nicht dass man dafür einen enormen Aufwand betrieben hätte, aber es herrschte doch etwas mehr Betriebsamkeit als üblich. Die junge Dame aus Longbourn wurde bereits am späten Nachmittag erwartet, aber die Herren würde sie vermutlich nicht mehr antreffen, da diese schon zur Teestunde beim Regiment erwartet wurden.

Als es Mittag war, begann sich das Wetter zu verschlechtern. Kurz darauf fing es an leise zu regnen. Nicht heftig, nicht strömend, aber doch ausreichend, so dass Charles und Fitzwilliam beschlossen, nicht nach Meryton zu reiten, sondern die Kutsche fertig machen zu lassen. Gegen vier Uhr am Nachmittag verließen die beiden Netherfield.

Eine gute halbe Stunde später kam völlig durchnässt und in erbarmungswürdigem Zustand Miss Jane _zu Pferd_ in Netherfield an. Miss Bingley traute ihren Augen kaum.

Als Charles Bingley und Fitzwilliam Darcy in leicht angeheitertem Zustand spät nach Netherfield zurückkehrten, war zu ihrer Überraschung noch Licht im Haus. Einer der Lakaien vermeldete, dass die Besucherin erkrankt sei und die Schwester des gnädigen Herrn bei ihr im Gästezimmer weile. Charles blickte seinen Freund mit großen, leicht glasigen Augen an und nahm dann sofort zwei Stufen auf einmal die Treppe hinauf. Sein Schwips war plötzlich wie weggeblasen, als er an die Tür des entsprechenden Zimmers im Gästetrakt klopfte. Caroline öffnete die Tür einen Spalt und als sie ihren Bruder sah, schlüpfte sie rasch zu ihm auf den Gang hinaus.

„Sie kam heute Mittag hergeritten, bei diesem fürchterlichen Regen, stell dir das vor!" informierte sie ihn sogleich „Beim Abendessen hatte sie bereits leichtes Fieber und ist dann zusammengebrochen. Es ist nicht sehr schlimm, aber ich denke, wir sollten morgen zur Sicherheit den Arzt kommen lassen. Eine Nachricht für ihre Familie habe ich bereits geschrieben und lasse sie gleich in der Frühe nach Longbourn übersenden." Charles nickte betreten, räusperte sich und fragte dann: „Kann ich sie sehen, wenigstens nur einen Moment?" Seine Schwester baute sich mit einem Schritt etwas mehr vor die Tür. „Oh nein, das kommt natürlich nicht in Frage. Ich bin heilfroh, dass sie nun eingeschlafen ist, außerdem wäre das überhaupt nicht schicklich, selbst wenn ich mit im Raum wäre. Nein Charles, schlag dir das aus dem Kopf!"

Er nickte zwar verständnisvoll, trottete aber mit hängendem Kopf auf die andere Seite des Treppenhauses, den dortigen Korridor entlang, wo sich die Herrschaftszimmer befanden. Langsam öffnete er die schwere Eichentür zu seinen Gemächern und schlich hinein. Er war ziemlich beunruhigt wegen Jane Bennet, andererseits – es war irgendwie schön, dass sie nun hier bleiben musste, er konnte sich des Gefühls nicht erwehren, dass so alles seine Richtigkeit hatte.

Der Morgen brachte nicht viel Neues. Das Fieber von Miss Bennet war zwar nicht mehr angestiegen, aber sie hatte nun angefangen, arg zu husten. Der Arzt war auf dem Weg nach Netherfield. Beim Frühstück wurde dann Fitzwilliam Darcy klar, dass nicht nur Miss Bennet wegen ihrer Krankheit einige Tage würde hier bleiben müssen, sondern auch, dass man somit natürlich auch mit dem Besuch von irgendwelchen Familienmitgliedern aus Longbourn rechnen musste. Er verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, erstens, weil er sich soeben, da tief in Gedanken, den Mund am heißen Kaffee verbrannt hatte und zweitens, weil er an die Invasion einer keifenden Mrs. Bennet mitsamt ihrer restlichen Töchterschar dachte. Obwohl… – er dachte den gerade angefangenen Gedanken nicht zu Ende, er verbot es sich geradezu.

Der Arzt kam, stellte aber nur einen fieberhaften Infekt fest und diagnostizierte nichts Schlimmes. Mit viel Bettruhe und leichter Kost sowie einem Hustenmittel war das Ganze in wenigen Tagen zu überstehen. Charles Bingley zeigte sich etwas erleichtert. Außerdem hatte er Caroline keine Ruhe gelassen, bis sie ihm wenigstens einen kurzen Blick in das Krankenzimmer gestattet hatte. Miss Jane hatte es nicht mitbekommen, da sie gerade schlief. Er fand, sie sah in ihren Kissen wie ein Engel aus, wenngleich auch ein recht mitgenommener.

Fitzwilliam Darcy gab es nicht gerne zu, aber dadurch dass Charles derzeit nur von seinem kranken Gast redete, sich kaum um andere Dinge bekümmerte, musste er ehrlich sagen, dass er begann, sich auf Netherfield zu langweilen. Er ertappte sich dabei, dass er in Gedanken Pläne für eine Abreise nach London machte. Dadurch entging er vielleicht auch dem Besuch von Mrs. Bennet, von der er fest erwartete, dass sie hier aufkreuzen würde. Wenn er in der Bibliothek bei einem Brandy und einem guten Buch saß, spitzte er oftmals die Ohren, um ja das Geräusch der herannahenden Kutsche nicht zu verpassen, damit er rechtzeitig den Rückzug antreten konnte, aber er wurde enttäuscht. Nichts dergleichen tat sich, jedenfalls nicht an diesem Tag.

Die Meldungen aus dem Krankenzimmer am nächsten Morgen besagten noch keine nennenswerte Veränderung. Charles hatte gerade den Frühstückstisch verlassen und Fitzwilliam Darcy schaute gelangweilt über den halb leer gegessenen Tisch. Er warf halbherzig einen Blick in die ihm vorliegende Zeitung, während Miss Bingley ihm auszugsweise aus dem Brief einer Bekannten vorlas, was ihn nicht im Geringsten interessiert, es war ihm piepegal, wer da nun seinen Ballsaal neu ausstatten ließ und wer nicht. Er blickte daher zunächst auch kaum auf, als ein Lakai den Raum betrat und mit leiernder Stimme einen Besuch ankündigte: „Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

Er fuhr wie von der Tarantel gestochen vom Stuhl hoch, als auch schon eine Miss Elizabeth eintrat, die einen ganz außergewöhnlichen Anblick bot. Er schluckte, als er sah, dass sie ihre Haare nicht frisiert und nach oben gesteckt hatte. Sie fielen ihr lang über die Schultern den Rücken herab. Ihre Augen blitzten, ihre Wangen waren leicht gerötet. Sie war – sie war ganz wunderbar anzusehen. Er konnte kaum selbst glauben, was sein Körper ihm in diesem Moment gerade zu verstehen gab, aber die Zeichen waren nicht zu missdeuten: All sein Blut schoss in einem Schwall der Erregung an eine ganz bestimmte Stelle. Er wäre am liebsten in den Boden versunken.

Dann hörte er neben sich am Tisch die Stimme von Miss Bingley nölen: „Großer Gott, Miss Elizabeth, sind sie etwa zu Fuß hier?" Die erste Welle der Erregung legte sich ein wenig bei ihm, dank dieser Frage. Er ärgerte sich maßlos über den Streich, den ihm sein Körper da spielte, aber er konnte es nun mal nicht verhindern.

Er schaute Elizabeth Bennet an, als sei sie eine Erscheinung aus einer anderen Welt. Sie indessen blickte irritiert zwischen ihm und Miss Bingley hin und her, dann holte sie Luft und stellte ihre Frage: „Verzeihen sie, aber – wie geht es meiner Schwester?" Bevor er weiter fassungslos, idiotisch und untätig herumstand, presste er schnell die Worte heraus: „Sie ist oben." Es gab ihm zunächst das Gefühl, wenigstens nicht stumm wie ein Fisch gewesen zu sein, im nächsten Augenblick aber merkte er, dass diese unergiebige Antwort ihn komplett zum Hanswurst abstempelte. Alles krampfte sich in ihm zusammen.

Mit einem zaghaften Dankeschön auf den Lippen verschwand die märchenhafte, ja fast nymphenhafte Gestalt Miss Bennets und er atmete fürs erste erleichtert auf. Miss Bingley blickte ihr ebenfalls hinterher, als wäre sie ein Schlossgespenst. Dann ertönte abermals ihre Stimme: „Liebe Güte, haben sieihren Kleidersaum gesehen Mr. Darcy? Es sah so aus als wäre sie durch zentimetertiefen Schlamm gewatet, nicht wahr?" Er wollte auf diese Feststellung reagieren, aber irgendwie konnte er es nicht. Stattdessen ließ er sich wortlos zurück auf den Stuhl fallen und bemerkte zu seinem Erstaunen, dass ihm Schweißperlen auf der Stirn standen. Mit dem Zipfel einer Serviette wischte er sich rasch über das Gesicht. Miss Bingley war hingegen schon äußerst hoheitsvoll am Hinausrauschen. Gut so.

Minutenlang saß Fitzwilliam Darcy wie vom Donner gerührt da. Fast meinte er, einen Hauch von Lavendel zu erschnuppern, der durch den Raum zu ihm geweht kam, obwohl Miss Elizabeth doch recht weit von ihm entfernt gestanden hatte. Er konnte sich auch nicht erinnern, jemals so stark körperlich auf eine Frau reagiert zu haben, seit... ja seit jenem Sommer als diese Sache mit dem Dorfmädchen gewesen war. Seit dieser Zeit wohl nicht mehr. Aber es war nicht sein plötzliches heftiges Begehren, das ihm hauptsächlich Sorgen machte. Er war vielmehr beunruhigt über die Tatsache, dass er noch etwas anderes verspürte, etwas nicht richtig Greifbares, etwas noch nicht Aussprechbares. Er schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf als er sich langsam erhob und das Frühstückszimmer nachdenklich verließ. Es war doch nicht etwa sein Seelenfrieden, um den er bangte?

_**THE END **_


End file.
